I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to circuits, and more specifically to active circuits such as amplifiers.
II. Background
A modern communication receiver may support operation in multiple modes, on multiple frequency bands, etc. The multiple modes may be for different communication systems that may have different signal characteristics and requirements. In order to support multi-mode and/or multi-band operation, the receiver may have multiple radio frequency (RF) paths. Each RF path may be designed for one or more frequency bands in one or more modes. An appropriate RF path may be selected for use depending on the frequency band and mode being received. Typically, only one of the RF paths may be enabled at any given moment, and the remaining RF paths may be disabled. It is desirable to achieve good performance for the enabled RF path with as little degradation from the disabled RF paths as possible.